


Lost In The Heat

by emlary



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Military, Arranged Marriage, Grumpy Isak Is Grumpy, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: 在空军服役两年之后，Chris的上司突然给他一个月的长假。“我们知道你一直服用抑制剂，Schistad中士，那很了不起。但你要明白长期服用药物对Alpha精神稳定性的潜在影响，未来你将成为我们的王牌飞行员之一，我们需要你用更加……自然健康的方式来控制Alpha的发情期。”简而言之，他的工作需要他拥有稳定的性生活。不是在军事基地附近的小酒馆后巷跟风骚的酒保来一发那种。或者，包办婚姻AU。标题来自Frank Ocean的Lost。





	1. Chapter 1

如果不是门牌上的名称，Chris会误以为他现在正身处一间现代艺术的博物馆里，纽约的MoMA或是巴黎的蓬皮杜。一尘不染的墙壁洁白如新，每个房间都如同巨大的几何形状，充满不对称的美感，整齐的落地窗带来过分明亮的光线，让DNA双螺旋结构的玻璃楼梯如同灰姑娘的舞鞋一样精致而闪耀，连影子都透着建筑图纸的严谨，极简风格的黑色桌椅似强迫症般摆放整齐，仿佛拉开坐下都成了一种罪过。

穿着白大褂和黑西装的人进进出出，Chris没有注意他们都说了些什么，他的父母显然已经做好了一切决定。

包括在这间世界顶级的基因检验实验室签署他与Isak Valtersen的结婚协议。

科学家们解释了技术上的问题，律师们则负责法律上的条款，包括他们未来如果离婚子女抚养权的归属。很好，在他甚至不知道他的另一半长什么样之前，双方友好地讨论这些问题显得多么深思熟虑。

那个男孩背对着他坐在会议桌的对面，椅背高高耸起，遮挡住除了金色卷发的其它身体部分，在冷冰冰的会议室里，那一小撮卷发仿佛是世界上最柔软的存在。他的父母，也就是Valtersen夫妇，看起来像是相当和善的好人，Chris猜是不是有一种生物学技术可以借由夫妇的外表来计算出子代的模样，就像他父母声称通过这间实验室的计算，Christoffer Schistad和Isak Valtersen是这个星球上在基因层面最搭配的Alpha和Omega。“你们为彼此而生”，他母亲激动地说，这是多么了不起的科学发现，一根棉棒和一点点口腔黏膜刮取物就可以确定谁是谁的灵魂伴侣。

这不是他接受这桩荒唐婚姻的唯一原因。

在空军服役两年之后，他的上司突然给他一个月的长假。“我们知道你一直服用抑制剂，Schistad中士，那很了不起。但你要明白长期服用药物对Alpha精神稳定性的潜在影响，未来你将成为我们的王牌飞行员之一，我们需要你用更加……自然健康的方式来控制Alpha的发情期。”

简而言之，他的工作需要他拥有稳定的性生活。不是在军事基地附近的小酒馆后巷跟风骚的酒保来一发那种。Chris想起学生时代的花名，要是让他那帮哥们知道曾经炮友众多的Penetrator Chris“为了稳定”要结婚了，大概会惊掉下巴。

时间有限，Chris同意了父母的提议，通过基因序列寻找匹配的Omega，毕竟“一见钟情也许要花上一辈子的运气”。

他也听说了Isak Valtersen接受这个协议的理由。男孩的父母甚至等不及法定的最低结婚年龄，显然如果拥有“特殊”的原因，政府也允许公民在16岁时结婚，比如当他是个天才，跳级考入了奥斯陆大学，在入学前完成标记将大大降低Omega的发情期对学业以及人身安全的影响。

既然是各取所需的事，Chris不明白为什么对方一直背对着他，显得对这桩婚姻十分抗拒。这让中士有些不满，搞得好像自己非和这个小混蛋结婚不可。

“Don't worry. He's a sweetheart.”对方母亲似乎察觉到了未来儿婿的情绪，但这样的安抚并没有多少说服力。甜心？他看起来更像缺乏管教的任性鬼。

在律师的见证下，双方以及Isak Valtersen的监护人都签完字之后，他们正式结婚了。没有教堂和神父，没有鲜花和掌声，没有欢笑和泪水，只有形状奇怪的DNA序列和密密麻麻的实验数据，以及两对为以最科学的方法帮儿子找到终身伴侣而骄傲的父母。

“你说什么？我们要在这里性交？”面对Chris微皱的眉头，生物学家很快意识到在词汇选择上犯了职业病，便改口为做爱。显然这间先进实验室的服务包括所谓的“试婚”，以确保两个素未谋面仅通过基因检测配对的个体能够达成生命的和谐。这就好像说“假如您的性生活不和谐，我们将全额退款。”这他妈到底是什么鬼？

新人们被送进一间单独的“客房”，或者说实验室更准确。Chris甚至怀疑这里有隐形摄像头，好让疯狂科学家们监控他们的性生活是否达到某种怪异的合格标准。

单色的房间和床单白得晃眼，在这种环境下Chris简直不知道自己能不能硬起来，何况他还没到发情期。

一切都太他妈诡异了。

直到那个纤瘦的男孩十分不情愿地转过身，操，他简直像从天而降的天使，否则Chris怎么会在纯白色的房间里还觉得对方在发光。精致的五官还带着十六岁少年特有的青涩，柔软的卷发仿似染上天使的光环，金光闪闪。Chris着迷地伸出手，他不敢相信这个漂亮男孩是真的。

“别碰我！”男孩避开了他的触摸，但随即似乎意识到他们即将在房间里做的事，又略带抱歉的口吻说：“我，我会自己脱的。”

这是Chris第一次听到男孩的声音，柔软得像一块上好的芝士蛋糕，不用勺子也可以一口吃掉，无需咀嚼就会融化在唇齿之间。但这并没有改变Chris已经被惹恼的坏情绪，血脉中激起Alpha暴力的因子，他很想教训一下这个臭脾气的小子，就像军队里的老鸟教训新兵。

又或许，他需要再多一点耐心。

Chris退后几步，大方地脱掉衣服，露出上半身精壮的肌肉。他坐在房间里唯一的椅子上，如同猎鹰般紧盯着还在和皮带扣做斗争的男孩，仿佛眼前正在上演一场脱衣舞秀，不够专业却火辣十足。

那些厚重的衣服简直罪无可赦，随着一层层剥落，男孩被遮挡住的身体慢慢展现在他眼前。基因检测报告里可没说Isak Valtersen拥有近乎完美的屁股，尤其当他背对着Chris弯下腰去脱袜子时，从Chris的角度，他已经在想像握住那纤细的腰，把阴茎埋进对方挺翘浑圆的小屁股里。

Chris硬了。而他甚至还没有摸过对方一下。

男孩转过来时，Chris的手早就伸进拉链里了，新郎不让他碰，但没说他不能碰自己吧。从小天才盯着他下体咽口水的动作来看，他做得还不错。

“Isak，”男孩像被从美梦中唤醒，似乎没意料他会叫这个名字，事实上两个音节滑过舌尖时Chris也感觉到一阵奇怪的电流，“你要看到什么时候？”

在他毫无掩饰的视奸下，男孩慢慢朝他走过来，脚步小心得像只猫，连跪下来的姿势都无比优雅。然而Isak的天赋并不包括吸男人的老二，他怀疑对方还是个雏儿。接二连三的意外让Chris失去了耐心，被牙齿碰到和干呕很容易破坏气氛。他不想当强迫伴侣的混蛋，尽管男孩红着眼眶无声地向他乞求第二次机会的样子十分诱人，苍白的脸颊上染上淡淡的红晕，紧咬着薄唇，若非克制住冲动，Chris只想再次用阴茎把它撑成漂亮的O型。

被拒绝后，刚才还可怜兮兮的小家伙露出一丝愤怒的神色，仿佛Chris才是十恶不赦的坏蛋。到这个份上，他已经不想做了，但总得有个交代吧。无奈之下Chris只能让男孩坐到床边，“自己摸给我看。”

于是两人隔着几米的距离，开始一场无声的较量。Chris其实快要到了，他看着粉色的性器在Isak白白嫩嫩的指间一点点勃起，操，他真想尝尝男孩的味道，是不是像本人一样甜。他甚至能看到男孩夹紧的腿间流出一道水痕，还没发情就湿成这样，真不知道好好操开后会浪成什么样。他加快了套弄的速度，想像把眼前这个麻烦精压在身下狠狠操到哭的模样，粗大的阴茎一柱擎天，喷射出浓稠的精液。

男孩牢牢盯着他被弄脏的手指，舔了舔薄唇，最后在射精时发出类似小动物的呜咽声。却还是一脸的不高兴，就差没翻白眼了。

他们整理好衣服并统一了跟双方父母的说辞，就说标记还需要时间。从男孩身边经过时Chris捕捉到一股刚才没有的淡淡的陌生气味，辛辣的小豆蔻混合着甘美的肉桂，还有点夏天成熟的红石榴籽的甜蜜，让人难以相信这么诱人的香味是从这个毛毛躁躁的小鬼身上传出来的。只是短暂的几秒钟，但Isak身上的气味就唤醒了他压抑已久的Alpha本能，这是他的Omega， 全部都是他的。

他们并没有说下一次“见面”是什么时候。事实上等待基因检测和寻找配对已经耗去Chris大半的假期，而Isak那边也快开学了。他不想表现得像个猴急的Alpha，对方还是个未经世事的Omega，而且Isak似乎很讨厌他。即使他们在法律上已经该死的结婚了。

这就是他忍耐到假期最后一天都没有去找Isak的原因。他宁愿把对方当成令人讨厌的叛逆期青少年，也好过每晚都在想像Isak笨拙的小嘴含着自己阴茎的模样中到达空虚的高潮。

Chris在父母关切的眼神中收拾好行李，套上飞行员夹克准备出去走走，他不想浪费自由身的最后一晚。

才走出去两个街区就看到一个熟悉的身影，迎来而来的男孩低着头加快脚步，似乎没有看见他——直到整个人连同Omega浓郁的香味撞到Chris怀里。

“你来这儿干嘛？”

Isak听到他的声音惊讶地抬起头，这时Chris才发现那个曾浑身带刺的男孩两颊潮红、眼角含春，软弱无力地靠在他胸口。操！Isak发情了。他拎着男孩的衣领准备往回走。

“不行，不行！”  
“什么不行？”

Chris不知道现在还有什么别的办法，尽管这个小混蛋看起来还是不领情。

“我坚持不到你家了，我现在就要。”

他疯了吗？Chris左顾右盼，横下心把男孩拉进路边的一条小巷。夜色中没人会注意到死角，发情的Omega拽着他的夹克领口，吐出灼热而危险的气息，“I need you inside me, right fucking now.”


	2. Chapter 2

在军队里野战不过是家常便饭，可是对初尝禁果的小天才来说就有点勉为其难了。Chris下手之处都是细皮嫩肉，哪哪儿都舍不得往粗糙的砖墙上压。两人跌跌撞撞地往小巷深处走，因为没有依靠，亲吻变得像一曲笨拙的双人舞，Chris尽力配合，男孩却总是踩不到点上，要么是薄唇落在鼻翼，要么是牙齿撞得生疼。心急火燎地最后把人摔到墙上，像第一次出猎的小兽扑到Chris怀里，抱着人迫不及待地送上蛋糕上面最甜的红樱桃。Chris也不客气，把那只出现在春梦里的弓形薄唇含在嘴里就不肯放，尽情品尝发情期Omega的甜美。见Isak忘情的模样，一只手便从后腰探了进去，不出意外后面已经湿了，里里外外都散发着诱人的香气。

“第一次？”  
“都怪你！”

Chris挑起眉，这桩婚事本是你情我愿的合作，怎么又成了他的错。可欲求不满的男孩连抱怨起来都透着清纯的诱惑，他也不恼，按兵不动看他的小天才还能坚持多久才会开口求他。

“我，我从来没有……这样过。自从那天见了你，就不好了。”  
“哪儿不好了？告诉我，我保证负责。”

男孩扯开牛仔裤，拉着他覆上手感极佳的小屁股，双手同时发力揉捏，娇嫩的臀肉在指缝间变化着形状。小奶猫发出餍足的呻吟，下体又往他身上蹭了蹭。

“我以为你讨厌这样。”想起签署结婚协议那天并不算愉快的短暂相处，Chris并不打算占小鬼的便宜。“我讨厌的是，自己连那种事都做不好。”小小的声音埋在他颈窝，甚是委屈。

“你是指吸男人老二这件事？”  
“闭嘴！还不是因为你太，太大了。”

Chris没想到是这个原因，一直是优等生的小家伙想来没碰到过什么挫折，原来是自己生自己的气。好可爱，他把卷发拨到男孩耳后，用舌头舔湿粉红的耳廓，再往里一点点地戳弄，敏感的小奶猫舒服得哼哼起来。

“嗯……这不公平。为什么只有我…变成这样？”Isak还在抵抗，Chris不怪他，作为经验更丰富的Alpha，他清楚第一次发情期总是特别激烈。“基因检测报告肯定是骗人的，你都没有……”够了，在这只认白纸黑字的小顽固把他逼疯前，Chris决定让对方知道什么是真正的Alpha。他钳住Isak的手臂，把纤瘦的男孩翻扭过来压到墙上，那张白净的小脸在肮脏的暗巷映衬下，看起来越发无辜。稍微一顶胯，即使隔着裤子Isak应该也能接收到强烈的信号，Chris刚才就被男孩蹭得快擦枪走火了。

“这样够不够？宝贝。”

Isak羞得别过头，“你不想从背后……么？”Chris本不在意，不过他实在很好奇毫无经验的小家伙为什么会对姿势挑剔起来。“那天之后，我搜索了一些，影片。好像在军队里他们都是从后面，我猜你也会喜欢…不对吗？”天啊，他的优等生小丈夫究竟是有多好学？听到Isak为了他专门看了军队题材的小电影，还自以为是地“总结”出一些套路，Chris真后悔前面浪费的时间，那些想着对方打手枪的夜晚，原来Isak也想着他，谁知道小家伙有没有偷偷一个人边看边做奇怪的事。

“军队扮演游戏？我十分乐意奉陪。宝贝，如果你想要我从后面干你，该怎么说呢？”Chris说着把男孩转了个身趴在墙上，他解开自己的拉链，完全勃起的阴茎在Omega湿润的臀瓣之间故意逗弄。

“Please… fuck me from behind.”  
“Please what?”

巨大的顶端已经被吸进去了，Chris还在探索Isak的极限。

“Please, Sir.”

男孩的乞求声简直像小巷里走丢的猫咪，他终于相信Valtersen夫人的话了，当Isak乖乖当好孩子时，真是个惹人疼爱的小甜心。好孩子当然有奖励，Chris慢慢地推进，确保Isak第一次不会受伤。男孩看起来那么娇弱，扶在灰墙上手腕细得好似随时会被折断，Chris很想撕开对方的衣服，在尚未被染指的肌肤上留下Alpha的标记。不过考虑到室外还很冷，他决定先让Isak释放一次，回家再好好疼爱他的Omega。强忍着冲动等待了几分钟，男孩年轻的身体终于完全向他敞开了，湿热的花穴紧紧地吸着他的老二，像是在无声地催促。

“宝贝，你里面好热。”Chris退后了一些，试着浅浅地抽插，确定Isak能接受之后才慢慢往里面凿。巨棱碰到那一点时，男孩的身体像触电一样颤抖，低声的呜咽变了调，叫得满足了Alpha的独占欲。

怀中的男孩宛如堕天使，在第一次就如此激烈的情事中被所有放大的感官包围，几乎说不出完整的语句。除了不由自主地撅起屁股，“对，就这样，翘高点，让我干到你最里面。”

才几百下，Isak就被他干得腿软，全靠Alpha扶着他纤细的腰才能站稳。

“要知道，我本来一点都不信基因检测能配对。可是那天看到你，该死的，之前我为了训练服用抑制剂，已经20几个月没发情了。而且你一副不情愿的样子几乎让我本性暴露，明知那样不对，我却在脑海里侵犯你、占有你无数次，而你对此一无所知。Isak，你让我彻底地疯狂。”

男孩朝后摇屁股回应着他，Chris再也没有任何顾忌，抱着Isak的腰凶狠地顶弄。背后位让他能轻松地顶入生殖道，陌生的快感让他的男孩哭着尖叫出来，后穴也把他夹得舒爽极了。

“告诉我，宝贝，你在看那些影片时想的是谁？”Chris稍微放缓了速度，他还不想那么快结束。

“你，Christoffer，全都是你。”  
“小骗子，那天你明明都不想理我。”

他故意停在那一点上，用腰腹力量以根本看不出的动作反复研磨，轻重缓急随心掌握，勾出男孩不时的娇喘连连。

“我……当时只想以最少的代价尽快解决标记的事情。可是你，你在那个房间里盯着我打手枪的样子，好像你已经看透了我。我只是恼自己那么快就……想和你做这种事。我讨厌荷尔蒙，它们让所有东西都变得黏糊糊的一团糟，而只要一靠近，你身上全是荷尔蒙的气息，你的锅盖头，还有你皱眉的样子，”小奶猫不好意思地顿了一下，Chris便顺着他的意思，一颗刺头在男孩裸露的颈间蹭了几下，毛茸茸的短发戳得Isak痒痒的，含着他的秘穴却越发夹紧。

“我找了很多影片，想找一个和你相似的，可是他们都糟透了。”  
“你的意思他们都没我长得帅？”

噢不，漂亮男孩屁股里含着他的老二时还能翻白眼，这说明Chris还不够“努力”。他重新加快了速度，粗大的阴茎一下下重重地撞到男孩最里面。“想让我像影片里一样穿着军服操你吗？宝贝，下次我可以申请伴侣探视，我们会有一个不受打扰的独立房间。真想把你肚子搞大，一出来我们营的其它Alpha都会知道你的小屁股里被我灌满了精液，他们都嫉妒得眼红，却没人敢碰你，因为你是我的。”

“Chris，快，我要……求你，标记我，让我成为你的人。”

他本来想等到回家再标记Isak，可是在这条肮脏阴暗的小巷里完全占有男孩的念头突然充满了诱惑。Chris早已顶开了Omega的生殖道，彼此的身体完美契合，只要他想——扯开男孩的衣领露出雪白的颈项，仿佛那是圣殿上最纯洁的大理石，只等沾染上他的气息。

瞬间狼化的Alpha对准配偶后颈的性腺咬了下去，它健硕的身躯将幼小的Omega整个压在身下，金褐色的毛发庇护着赤裸双腿发颤的男孩。犬类特有的阴茎结开始在Omega生殖道内结成，它不能说话，只好用狼粗糙的舌头不停舔弄Isak耳后的敏感带，想要安抚他被阴茎结撑开的痛楚。公狼漫长的射精过程让他们结合的地方变得泥泞不堪，男孩被迫吸收了他全部的精液。

等到阴茎结消退后Chris重新恢复意识时，他发现Isak里面被他射满满的，身形偏瘦的男孩最后小肚子像已经受孕一样鼓了起来。被成功标记的Omega浑身散发出公狼的气味，Chris心满意足地抱起已经几乎虚脱的小家伙。还有一整晚，他已经等不及想要看腼腆的Isak挺着大肚子骑在他阴茎上的样子，像朵含苞待放的花蕾需要更多Alpha精液的滋养。


	3. Chapter 3

再过一个月就能和Chris见面了。

大学的学习生活刚开始不久，Isak就在扳着指头数日子。一个月后既不是节日也不是军队的假期，他还是在日历上画了个狼头的标记——因为那将是Chris下一次发情期的开始。为此他已经偷偷做了很多练习，他也想要让Chris舒服，就像对方在他们婚后他的第一次发情期对他做的那些……事情。一想到他们的第一次，Isak还是会忍不住脸红心跳。

在课间接到军方的电话是个不小的意外。即使他知道按照法律，Chris在婚后已经把紧急联系人的资料从父母改成了自己。

“您说什么？Chris他……怎么会？他现在怎么样了？”

他一刻不停地跑回家，跟父母借了车。军方已经用直升机把突然提前进入发情期的Alpha王牌飞行员送往Chris家位于海滨的一处度假屋，并催促Isak尽快赶到。Isak很欣慰军方在第一时间联系了自己，与此同时军方那副公事公办的口吻又让他十分厌恶，说得好像Chris是一架需要修理的战斗机或别的什么武器，而不是活生生的人。

赶到木屋时天已经黑了，军方的人确认了他的身份之后才离开。走之前只留下一段让Isak困惑不已的话，“他是在执行训练任务时出事的，明知已经开始发情还强行服用抑制剂，现在反噬很严重，你要做好准备。”准备？Isak自信满满地提着一大包食物走进房间，之前母亲问他时，他羞得转身就想走，他根本不知道Chris的发情期会持续多久，最后还是在母亲的坚持下才带上足够两个人吃好几天的食物。

“别进来。”一个嘶哑的声音从卧室传来，仔细听的话还是能认出那是Chris，他听起来好像非常痛苦。Isak焦急了大半天，哪还等得了，结果一推开门就被眼前的景象吓得差点叫出来，他赶忙捂住嘴。

床上躺着的人，不，他见过Chris变身后的样子，那也不是……昏暗的灯光下，在痛苦中挣扎喘息的“庞然大物”浑身覆盖着狼的毛发，并散发着危险的气味，像腥甜的血液混合了狼毒花致命的汁液。仍然能看出人类的四肢，真正无法直视的是头部，仿佛是人与狼的混合体，除了狼耳朵，阴森的獠牙也清晰可见。等他小心翼翼地靠近些，依稀还是能分辨出Chris五官的轮廓。

“走开。”

当然“他”再次开口说话时，Isak本能地向后退了几步，惊吓之余，他似乎在那双如同杀红眼的野兽的眼睛里看到一丝受伤的神情。他不是有意的，他只是……从未见过真正的狼人。这就是抑制剂反噬的结果吗？恐惧席卷Isak全身，但很快担心就战胜了其它情绪，他最重要的人怎么会变成这样，一定有什么他能做的，任何事，任何代价他都愿意，只要能让Chris不那么痛苦。

“You're in pain.”仿佛这个理由就足够让他再次靠近床上的“怪物”，然而话说出口Isak才发觉自己在发抖。他试着坐在床的边缘，颤抖的手最终还是轻轻搭在狼人的额头上，粗糙的皮毛触感下是滚烫的皮肤，天啊，“他”一定非常难受。“有什么我能做的吗？”

“Isak，”再次响起的声音就像一头受伤野兽的低吼，Isak的心都揪成一团了，“我不想伤害你。”

“为什么？你，为什么进入发情期不来找我？”  
“我不想放弃任务。”

他就猜到对方会这样解释，但Chris不是第一天的新兵蛋子，他会不知道已经发情再服用抑制剂的副作用？何况训练任务又不是实战，根本不必冒生命的危险。如果是这样，Chris这次莽撞的行为就只有一个原因——

“你是不是…讨厌我？不想和我，和我……”不听话的眼泪在眼眶里打转儿，Isak在想或许Chris不应该把紧急联系人改成他。

“你，我怎么会不想…Isak，你能听我解释吗？”他别过头抹掉泪水，点了点头。

“任务只是一方面，还有一个原因。我记得你说过，一开始你只想找个人尽快解决标记的问题，免除后顾之忧再去念大学。你那样想没错，我一开始也是为了解决荷尔蒙的波动才……但是，跟你结合之后一切都变了，也许你没发现，我，我不想让你觉得每次我找你都是为了那种事。”

Isak愣住了，他不明白，Alpha和Omega结合是最符合自然规律的事，为什么Chris却说不是为了“那种事”？

“我本来为我们一个月之后的约定准备了整整一周假期，我想带你去哈当厄看冰川，我们可以坐船穿越整个峡湾，那里有全世界最肥美的鲑鱼，我会用军工刀为你做新鲜的刺身，你一定会喜欢的，isakyaki对吗？我偷偷找到你的IG了。”

“你想在发情期吃刺身？”

床上的家伙似乎被他的问题打败了，“噢上帝，我的意思是……我想追求你，跟你正式地约会。天啊，我简直不敢相信变成狼人才有勇气跟你说这个。我不希望我们之间只是为了该死的发情期签订的契约，你明白我的意思了吗？小傻瓜。”

这番话对他的冲击简直比刚进入房间是看到狼人还要大，Isak望着Chris被扭曲的脸，虽然狰狞，但那双眼睛里却写满他从未见过的柔情蜜意。没来由加快的心跳声让他无处躲藏，狼人粗大的手掌握住他的手，两人结合的手心传来的热度瞬间烧遍全身，他不再害怕，只要是Chris，他都愿意。

这时狼人越来越重的喘息声让两人都松开了手，“上飞机之前军医给我注射了镇定剂，应该还能再撑几个小时。你，快去别的房间吧。我这个样子……”

虽然以前没见过狼人，但Isak也听说过，Alpha化身为狼人时的攻击性甚至比完整的狼形更强。与狼人结合几乎是不可能的，因为“他们”太过危险，尤其在发情期，狼人Alpha会不顾一切疯狂地与Omega交配，持久力甚至能达到的惊人的一天一夜。

一想到狼人形态的Chris会对他做的事，Isak只觉得口干舌燥，被对方触摸过的手心也直冒汗，他难耐地咽了咽口水，在床边挪动屁股想坐直身体，才发觉后穴已经湿了。

嗅觉异常敏锐的狼人似乎也察觉到他的变化，最明显的是身体开始无意识地散发出甜辣可口的小豆蔻和肉桂香。可Chris却没有进一步的行动，尖厉的狼爪将木床的一侧抓出深深浅浅的痕迹，很显然，Alpha在拼命忍耐着，用最后一丝理智抵抗可怕的欲望。

自以为比他年长就知道一切？去他的！Isak要让这头发情期的野兽知道，他想要他的一切。

“你等一下。”

几分钟后，赤裸的男孩从浴室走了出来，他浑身湿漉漉的，漂亮的金发卷发还滴着水。可房间里没有洗过热水澡后的白气，Isak全身颤抖着靠近还在发烧的狼人，“我洗了个冷水澡，我想你需要降降温。”

冰冷的身体钻进被单下，瞬间被那具火热的躯体覆盖。

“You can either kick me out or… You can fuck me ALL NIGHT.”

Isak闭着眼睛钻进Chris的怀抱，他还是有点不敢看半兽半人的身体，只好侧过身用后背紧贴着对方的胸膛。狼人过高的体温正好温暖了他洗冷水澡时全身快凝结起来血液，身体慢慢舒展开，这时他才感觉到不仅是后背，颈窝、手臂、腰侧，再往下……被狼人抱住的每一处都被毛发挠得好痒。尤其是刚才已经湿了后穴，过分敏感的入口被耻毛来回摩擦，即使夹紧双腿，持续受到刺激而涌出爱液还是从大腿间流出来，抵在双股之间的大家伙甚至不用润滑，就已经被他弄湿了。Isak痒得难受又抓不到，身体几乎是不受控制地扭动，一点点轻微的触碰都会激起全身的震颤。

“现在才后悔是不是晚了点？”  
“不，我只是……好痒，别碰那儿。”

Chris明知他哪里最痒，狼爪玩弄胸前的两点已经够他受的了，还用粗糙的狼尾巴故意在入口处戳弄，就像多出一只格外灵活的手，越挠心越痒。

“再扭屁股信不信我用尾巴就把你操射？”狼人的呵斥把他吓得不敢动。Isak趴在床上身体缩成一团，他能听到类似公狼嘶吼前蓄势待发呲呲的鼻音，此时身后的热源既是危险又充满诱惑，他已经完全准备好了，Chris还在等什么？

“你要是还在担心我承受不了，就让我来好了。”

起身面向那具丑陋而庞大的身躯，四目相接，狼人眼底尽是令人颤栗的兽欲，可他始终保持着克制。也难怪，Isak这时才看清Chris双腿间的东西，比平时几乎该死的胀大了一倍。

几经犹豫，他还是伸出手握住那根黑紫色的阴茎，Isak只怕自己手心都快烫化了。可Chris被他这一摸，痛楚似乎立刻舒缓了不少，只见凶猛的野兽闭上眼睛倒吸了口气，再睁开时那双眼睛死死地盯着他的手，套弄过程中白嫩的手指每一个细小的动作，都勾得狼人饥渴的视线跟着他动。他很欣喜Chris着迷于他的举动，于是更加大胆用指尖拂过已经冒出前液的顶端，然后再把手指放到唇边，像幼崽一样轻舔了几下，再整根含进去，他清楚手指带出来的津液会让嘴唇变得十分红艳，便刻意放慢了吞含手指的速度，时不时粉色的舌尖也跟着退到嘴边，仔细品尝男人的味道。另一只手还不忘继续套弄巨物，仿佛想要挤出更多的爱液。本来还担心自己的动作太过笨拙，可不一会狼人就被他弄得又喷出了一点，Isak在心里给自己加了一分。

“Daddy，我可以喝牛奶吗？”

浑然不知自己的媚态让狼人几乎处于暴走的边缘，Isak还在一心讨好他的Alpha。他也忘了是从哪儿听说年长的Alpha喜欢这种奇怪的称呼，反正从Chris的反应来看他做得还不错。

对方从鼻腔哼了一声，收到指示的男孩立刻俯下身，趴跪在他腿间，用小舌裹住狼人巨大的棱形龟头，刚才的一点点根本不够，他尽情吸吮着小孔周围溢出的爱液，让自己嘴里全是Chris的味道。

在近一步行动前，Isak想起第一次和Chris见面时失败的口活，他微微抬起头，透过半湿的睫毛向箭在弦上的狼人寻求许可，“Daddy可以喂我吃更多吗？我保证这次我会好好地让Daddy很舒服……”

他没有等到回答，忍耐多时的野兽粗暴地拽住他的卷发，直接把他的小嘴往怒胀的阴茎上送。饶是过去几周用道具练习过，Isak还是被撑得有些难受，特别是龟头顶到喉咙的时候，已经不能更深了，狼人尺寸惊人的阳物还有一小截露在外面。他满脑子只想着取悦发情中的配偶，所以强忍下干呕反应，竭尽全力想要再含得深一些。柔软湿热的小嘴显然让狼人越发失控，还没等他适应就顶胯往里面抽送，Isak被顶弄得十分不适，生理性的眼泪伴随着委屈地呜咽滑落下来。但他还是没有放弃，特别是感受到Chris随着他努力的上下套弄，在他嘴里突突地跳动。之前好几次被化身狼形的Alpha用粗糙的舌头操到射，他早就想“礼尚往来”还这份人情了。小舌绕着粗大的柱身舔弄，喉咙吸空让Chris感受被夹紧的快感。只要想到一会这根大肉棒会把他插到欲仙欲死，他就毫无羞耻地越舔越起劲，甚至连自己下面都硬了。

“我快要…Baby，快放开！”狼人粗哑的嗓音在快要高潮时变得格外性感，更何况Isak每次听到Chris叫他宝贝都会激动到发颤。他含着粗长的大肉棒唔唔地摇了摇头，下定决心要让Chris痛快地射出来。

他坚持不肯退开，红着眼圈望着即将爆发的狼人，仿佛在无声地乞求Alpha用精液把他灌满。Chris随即射在他嘴里，一股股浓稠的狼精直冲入喉咙深处，含不住的部分从嘴角溢出，里里外外都是Alpha充满侵略性的味道，让Isak有种再次被标记的满足感。

看到Chris之前难受的样子随着他吞下的精液舒缓了许多，Isak难得露出今晚的第一个微笑。

“Daddy射了好多，是不是这段时间你都没……唔…”

话还没说完，就被力大无比的狼人拽起来堵住了嘴，粗厚的舌苔侵入口腔，强制Isak的小舌跟他交缠在一起。精液的腥味弥散两人之间，分不清彼此谁更渴望谁。

那张近似野兽的面孔本该让他恐惧，可此时Isak却轻抚上毛茸茸的脸，他甚至能摸到Chris左边眉骨上曾经的伤疤。这是他的Alpha，不管是初见时冷酷的军官，还是再见时拯救他于水火中的绅士，他甘愿为这个人付出一切。

不过和长着獠牙的情人接吻终究有点麻烦，Isak小心地扭过头，伸长脖颈想要将男人的注意力引到别处。“Daddy不想在别人能看见的地方标记我吗？”

随即得意地听到野兽再次低吼，尖锐的獠牙像对待猎物一样在他颈侧划出长长的水痕，Isak兴奋地连脚趾都卷起来了。压迫在血脉上的力量恰到好处，仿佛下一秒狼人就会咬穿他的血管，将他吞吃入腹。他一直不敢承认，他是甘愿被Chris捕获的，他想要被强大的Alpha控制。

他像只小鹿一样被巨大的狼人圈在怀里肆意啃咬，没过几分钟脖子上就布满了各种咬痕，而身下刚释放过的大家伙又开始蠢蠢欲动。他知道Chris又想要了，便侧过身子在野兽耳边大胆地诱惑：“Daddy，我还想喝牛奶。”

“不行，你会受不了的。”  
“求你了，Daddy……那里也要Daddy的牛奶。”

最后他被迫答应了一个要求，Chris用狼爪直接从床单边沿撕下两个长条，“你不能看，”眼睛被蒙上了，然后是……“也不能摸。”已经翘起来的粉色性器被从根部绑住了，Isak不满地在男人身上磨蹭，这个大坏狼，就会欺负他。

“嘘，宝贝别哭。我是为了你好，你已经湿成这样了，”狼人粗壮的阳具顶在穴口，Chris托着他的小屁股，只要放开让他坐下去……“你这么敏感的体质，我一进去你就会被插射。这一晚还很漫长，现在不绑起来，后面射不出来会更难受的，乖。”

谁信那种鬼话。Isak噘着嘴委屈地看着对方，撒娇不管用，那就他耍赖，埋在男人胸口蹭啊蹭。可Chris好像铁了心，狼爪掐住他的腰往下摁，一鼓作气贯穿了年轻不懂事的Omega。

从深处被撕裂的痛楚和空虚被填满的快感同样剧烈，脊背几乎弯成一张弓，身体本能地想逃离这样的折磨，却被男人牢牢地按在那根热楔上不能动弹。

“Sorry, baby.”伴随着道歉Isak才真正体会到发情期狼人的可怕，即使Chris不动，他也能感受到狼人的阴茎还在膨胀，几乎要把后穴撑破了，凸起的肉棱更是直直地顶在他的敏感点上，最细微的动作都会搅乱一池春水，致命的快感一层层从花心里散开，顺着被狼尾巴不停逗弄的尾骨直冲全身。而这才仅仅是开始……

“Daddy，太大了……不要啊。”

Chris怜爱地将他抱起来一些，仅让小穴含着顶端的大龟头，Isak像是从刚被救起来的落水者，这才喘过气来。可这一来被抬高的身体刚好把胸前的小红豆暴露在对方眼前，狼人想都没想咬了一边的乳尖，可怜的小东西被公狼带肉刺的舌头玩得充血挺立，又在白森森的獠牙间被挤压得快破了，异样的快感逼得男孩挺着胸，恨不得把两颗红豆都送进那湿热的地狱里，跟他的Alpha一起堕落。

更要命的是身体里也开始发痒，已经被操开的花心渴求再次被填满，穴口只好拼命夹紧向Alpha求欢。

“这次我可不会停下来了。”  
“嗯嗯，快，Daddy，我要，快点干我……”

然后他整个人都陷入了Chris的节奏，彻底被情欲主宰的Alpha在他身体里毫不留情地冲撞。Isak被顶得晃来晃去，不得不环住野兽厚实的肩膀，空气里全是Alpha充满血腥味的荷尔蒙，躲都躲不掉，两具滚烫的躯体如此紧密地结合在一起，所有感官都被男人霸占了。Omega的生殖道也被顶开了，花心涌出更多的淫液更方便Alpha的侵犯。快感像潮水一波接着一波，完全不给他喘息的机会，高高地抛起又重重地落下，再次重复，被束缚的性器却依然得不到释放，Isak觉得自己几乎快要被操到灵魂出窍了。

因为实在受不了发情期Alpha的猛攻，Isak伏在Chris肩上咬着自己的手背，被弄得那么舒服已经够丢脸的了，他死活不肯发出声音。

“不准咬。”不听，换来Alpha无情的惩罚，就着被插入的姿势被狼人巨大的身躯压在身下，双手也被反剪在头顶，再没有能遮掩的东西。早就酸软无力的双腿被架高，只能敞开身体接受男人的侵犯。Chris一下下退出去再全根尽入，插得又快又深，连那两颗小球都被对方硬硬的耻毛磨得发疼。

“啊啊！Daddy好大，嗯啊，啊，啊。”Isak哪里还忍得住，叫得骚透了，Chris更是操得起劲。

“说，哪里想喝Daddy的牛奶？”  
“小穴里面，要Daddy把热热的牛奶都射进来。”

狼人在发情期能连续交配几个小时，Isak知道自己根本不可能坚持那么久，实际上他的穴口已经被操肿了，前面也胀得发疼。所以他也顾不上什么脸面，只盼羞红脸的淫声浪语能让Chris快点射。

“Daddy，呜呜……Daddy，要…”眼泪根本不受控制，在欲望的悬崖边被折磨得几近失神，咿咿呀呀地哀求着他的Alpha，一张小脸都哭花了。

他已经记不清被不知疲倦的狼人压在身下操了多久，终于感受巨大的阴茎结卡在生殖道口时，性器也终于被解开。被狼人粗糙的大手随便套弄了几下就喷得到处都是，高潮时猛烈收缩的后穴把Alpha紧紧夹住，Chris射进去的精液一滴不漏地全吸到生殖道里，“噢宝贝，你真是太会夹了！”滚烫的狼精灌进去，又把他的肚子搞大了。

“上帝啊，Isak，你太美了。”

还在余韵的冲击中没缓过来的男孩半睁着眼，“嗯……你好些了吗？”

“我很好，宝贝。看看你，上下的小嘴都被灌满了，里面还在一直吸，那么骚是不是还想要Daddy的牛奶？”

他赶紧摇头，可发情期荷尔蒙飙升到顶点的Alpha不可能停下来。高大的野兽将他打横抱到浴室里，被看见精液顺着大腿根流出来，于是又被带肉刺的舌头玩到哭着求男人插进去，半条腿站着被干了一次，说好的帮他洗澡在浴缸里又被干到求饶。到最后Isak真的射不出来了，Chris依然在他身上奋战。

在刺眼的阳光中醒来时，Isak看见的第一个东西就是环在他胸前的手，人类的手，修长的手指，平整的指甲。他这才意识到Chris已经度过了最糟糕的阶段，一转身，英俊的男人果然就还在他身后酣睡，昨晚他们都累坏了。他从来没有像现在这样迷恋Chris俊美的脸，他的眉毛是那么好看，闭着眼睛，安静的睡颜也让他心动不已。

就是这样的Alpha，因为不愿伤害他而差点伤害了自己。Isak觉得心里有个地方快塌陷了，等男人醒来，他会答应Chris那些愚蠢的约会邀请，虽然十六岁的男孩觉得，就这样两个人在温暖而且食物充足的小屋里没日没夜做爱也不错。


	4. Chapter 4

Isak最近很烦恼。

本来宪法日是他最期待的假期，五月是上帝的恩赐，无论难得宜人的天气还是母亲做的碱渍鳕鱼都是值得欢呼雀跃的事。可今年不一样，他无法忽略日历上代表Chris发情期的狼头图案，以及代表自己发情期的鸭子图案，那是Chris幼稚的报复，Isak每次看到都掩饰不住嘴角的弧度。糟糕的是这两个日期与5月17日都没有交集，也就是说，Chris好不容易回一趟家，他们俩都不在发情期。

假如Chris不想和他……怎么办？

要知道Isak当初答应这桩婚事的理由就是控制那该死的荷尔蒙，现在目的是达到了，被Chris标记后在学校里没有Alpha敢再来骚扰他，父母也不用再担心大量服用抑制剂对他身体潜在的伤害。为他找到配对的基因检测实验室还时不时会打电话来回访，像谈论售后服务一样谈论他和Chris的性生活。

第一次怎么样？嗯，还好——实际上在小巷里被Chris吃干抹净是他一手策划的，发情后红着脸对他的新婚丈夫投怀送抱，谁不想有个特别到难以忘怀的初夜呢？

通常第一次会比较激烈，那之后呢？噢，也不错——这是个谎言，谁说的只有第一次比较激烈？他和Chris次次都激烈得几乎快把床或者别的他们当时能找到的东西弄塌了。不甘心自己被情欲左右，直到那次他被军方一个电话招过去，看到变身狼人的Chris同样深陷情欲的漩涡，那双望向自己的琥珀色双瞳似乎要把Isak吞噬。他忘不了被男人疯狂占有的那一夜，那是他头一次觉得发情期似乎也没那么糟糕。

最近一次呢？还…凑合吧——当时他们都没时间，Isak的发情期跟期中考试重叠，当Chris穿着飞行员夹克从风驰电掣的机车下来时，其它同学还以为在拍时尚大片。他们趁午休时在实验楼顶层那个洗手间里面速战速决，隔间的门板差点被撞坏。等到他该去参加考试了，Chris还抱着他不肯放手，“我不想让他们看到你这么美的样子”，一抬头，镜中的自己明显一副刚被男人好好疼爱过的模样。最后他后面还湿着考了个A+。

他应该高兴才对，不到发情期，就不用做那种黏黏糊糊的事情。

然而当Herman在宪法日前一天回到家，只看了他一眼，说是赶路太累了倒头就睡。Isak怅然若失地望着床另一边背对着他的男人，果然没了该死的发情期，Chris根本就不想碰他。

他没法解释自己为什么会在凌晨搜索How To Please Your Alpha 101，尽管那里面充斥着属性歧视的胡言乱语，他还是照着其中的一个建议，拿出为第二天庆典准备的传统服饰，准备把裤子改得更紧一些。平时他都穿普通的牛仔裤，也没觉得紧身裤有什么特别，他现在也没有别的更好的办法，只能祈祷这条愚蠢的建议能有用。

“你在干吗？为什么不睡觉？”也许是客厅微弱的灯光打扰了向来浅眠的军人，只穿着内裤的Chris出现在他面前时，Isak像被抓到考试作弊的坏孩子，吓得把裤子藏到身后。一不小心，被针尖戳破了从未操持过针线活的手。也许会被嘲笑笨手笨脚，男人却体贴地拉过他的手查看伤口，粗糙的大手抚摩着他细嫩的皮肤，触电般的酥痒从无辜的指腹窜到鼠蹊。对方半裸的精壮肉体散发出比发情期荷尔蒙还诱人的气息，Isak不敢抬头看，已被那一阵阵雄性Alpha的气味包围。

“啊……”

被Chris含住指尖的温热触感让他几乎忘了羞耻心，叫得好像在做那种事。对方似乎也很满意他的反应，让指腹连续在唇边摩挲，小小的血滴从苍白的指尖冒出，染红了对方性感的唇纹，绽放出绮丽而妖艳的血之花。Chris看他的眼神也随之变得像在黑夜中埋伏的头狼，他差点忘了丈夫的狼族血统。

Chris灼热的呼吸离他越来越近，原来自己是如此怀念被渴望的感觉。

就在Isak以为会发生点什么的时候，Chris环在他腰间的另一只手夺过尚未完工的裤子。男人打量了一下两侧裤缝画得歪歪扭扭的白线，“就你这点水平到天亮也缝不好，快去睡吧小笨蛋。我很快就能弄好。”

针线在王牌飞行员粗大的手指间自如地翻飞，简直比女孩们纤细的手指还灵巧，Isak不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“缝个衣服这点小事都做不好还当什么兵？”见Isak不说话，男人又问，“还是说你想要我的手指做点儿别的事？”

Isak羞得赶紧跑回床上，用被子盖住脑袋。心跳久久平复不下来，要是让Chris知道他改裤子的目的……那真是羞死人了。

那是Chris的错。因为对方没有早点告诉他，在他们结婚那一天，Chris最先爱上的就是Isak褪去衣物后挺翘浑圆的小屁股。

宪法日虽然相当于国庆，但由于历史原因军人却极少参与其中，重头戏向来是象征和平和未来的儿童游行。Isak没料到Chris会选择穿着军服出门，更没想到一出门自己的丈夫就被团团围住，走到哪儿都有人前来请求合影。因为Chris很少回家，这套毗邻Isak学校的房子周围的邻居都不认识他，还有人来问Isak这位英气勃勃的军官是谁。他不得不承认穿军装的Chris确实很帅，胸前一排闪亮的功勋章足以让满大街昂贵的布纳德显得平庸，也包括他自己身上这套。女孩们的尖叫声此起彼伏，不知道的还以为遇到了大明星。噢不，他一点也不嫉妒。

Chris约了一群他的旧友，一伙人沿途欢歌载舞好不热闹，Isak跟在他们后面，显然不太适应这种场合。更糟糕的是Chris连夜帮他改好的裤子实在太紧了，每走一步都让他觉得不自在，内裤都快卷到臀缝里了，想偷偷调整一下，却被回头找他的Alpha抓了个正着。

“你上一次这么扭屁股时里面还含着我的老二。”

Isak赶紧捂着对方的嘴，生怕被熟人听到，“闭嘴！”年长的男人不顾周围朋友们打趣的眼光，故意凑近说，“以为我不知道你为什么大半夜改裤子？”大手隔着布料揉捏着他的臀瓣，内裤被弄得完全卡在双臀之间，恰好磨在那个地方。Isak眼底泛起水光，嘴唇都快咬破了，“那么舒服？等回去……”

男人在他耳边许下令人脸红心跳的承诺，Isak佯装生气把对方推回朋友那边。他宁愿一个人落在后面，明明不是发情期，可他下面已经被磨得湿透了，他害怕被Chris发现。

街上的人越来越多，Isak渐渐掉了队，落到一群穿着蓝色Russ连体服的高中生Beta中间。宪法日也是一年一度Russ游行的最后一天，毕业生们总想抓住最后的机会再疯狂一把。

“这儿有个Omega！”不知谁喊了一句，随即听到更多不堪入耳的话语，“他看起来像个雏儿”，“可闻起来已经被标记过了”，“是被什么老男人开过苞了吧”，“一定紧得能把我吸出来”，“我能操他一整晚”，“你能想像那个小屁股被干出水的样子吗”。

污言秽语到了忍无可忍的程度，喝得醉醺醺的高中生把普通的推搡很快变成斗殴，Isak明知寡不敌众，却毫无畏惧，他从小就被教育要懂得自卫，绝不向暴力妥协。一边眼眶被打肿了，对方也重重地吃了他一肘。但后背受敌却是他无法控制的，丝巾被拽到地上，白衬衫的领口也染上了血迹。

有个熟悉的身影从人群中蹿到他身边，他知道那是Chris，可是情况并没有因此而好转。他死死地拽住男人想要为他复仇的铁拳，“不行！Chris，你不能动手。”

为了保证社会不同群体的安全感，诞生了许多限制Alpha天生优势的法律，其中对于军队中现役的Alpha尤其严格。任何涉及平民的打斗，Alpha军人都会被当做首要嫌疑人，并且摒弃疑罪从无的先例，必须自证无罪，一旦有闪失便会遭到军事法庭的严审。

他不能让Chris卷入这场愚蠢的麻烦，而这就意味着那些拳头现在全落在男人身上，这让Isak心急如焚。混乱中Alpha宽厚的胸膛成了他唯一的庇护所，也许只有几十秒，也许过了几分钟，任凭那群高中生如何为非作歹，除了胸口微微的震动，用整个身体护着他的男人始终不为所动，强有力的心跳直接撞进他心底。

Chris的好友们及时赶到阻止了事态进一步恶化，高中生看到人多了起来，以为拍拍屁股就能走人。这时Isak感觉背后温暖的重量消失了，他的身体也随之飘了起来，原来Chris把他整个人都抱起来。

“我很乐意用拳头把你们全揍趴下，但我不会那么做。我知道你们的学校，你们每个人的名字，”Chris头狼一样的目光扫过那些蓝色连体服，有几个学生已经吓得缩到后面去了，“我有证据，还有目击证人，这一切可能会变得很难看。除非——你们老老实实地向我丈夫道歉，他名字是Isak Schistad，你们可以称呼他为Schistad先生。”

Isak最担心的是Chris为他受的伤，可男人非让他等到那群混蛋逐一跟他道完歉才放他下来。Chris捡起地上的丝巾，掸了掸灰，重新帮他系在领间，“抱歉，Issy，我不应该离开你身边。”他还以为Chris会责怪他，Isak知道很多Alpha只是把Omega当作私人物品一样对待，而Chris温柔的语气和刚才的杀气完全不同。

“那不是你的错。你……还好吗？”  
“就几个高中生？放心吧，跟挠痒痒一样。”

他摇摇头，这下可由不得骄傲的飞行员说了算。Isak跟Chris的朋友们道别，拽着他的丈夫就往回走。

跑进房间里找出急救箱，Chris咧嘴笑着看他笨手笨脚帮对方解开衣服检查伤情。结果强壮的Alpha真的几乎没受什么伤，反倒是他被揍的几处都现出淤青，褪去精致的立领外套，卷起袖子，Chris仔细为他上了药并包扎伤口。

折腾完之后他们都没心情再出去玩了，Isak收拾好急救箱，走进浴室准备把一整套布纳德都换掉，还得把沾到血的衬衫洗干净，洗衣机能行吗？说实话他觉得穿传统服饰很麻烦，就现在身上这件绣满繁复花纹的马甲，不管穿和脱都要弄一大排扣子，更不用说里面的衬衣以及领扣，而这条被改小的裤子他准备直接扔掉了。但首先，他得扶着洗衣机艰难地把裤子“剥”下来。

“真麻烦。”  
“麻烦就别脱了。”

裤子刚脱到一半，男人不知什么时候从背后一点点靠近，狭小的浴室里弥漫着Alpha充满侵略性的危险气息。对方显然发现了夹在他臀瓣之间被完全浸湿的内裤，感受到Chris的视线让他下意识地夹紧了屁股。

粗大的手指顺着尾椎骨向下抚摩，没有理会内裤的边缘，而是直接来到内裤消失在臀缝里的地方，即使隔着布料，他还是被男人轻轻一戳就涌出更多的淫水。在Isak自己看不见的地方，身体正诚实地向他的Alpha求欢。

“Issy已经那么湿了。”  
“不，我只是……”  
“嘘…宝贝，我们有更重要的事要做。”

他这才想起之前在街上Chris给他的承诺，“早上出门时邻居似乎都不认识我，这不太好吧，宝贝。我保证今天左邻右舍都会知道我的名字——到时候我会让你亲自叫出来，你觉得怎么样？”

他听见拉链的声音，一想到Chris要穿着那身挺拔的军装操他，Isak就已经腿软了。Chris已经说过了，在邻居们都知道他的名字前，他是不会停下来的。

“我想把衣柜里你所有的裤子都扔了，任何遮住这么漂亮的小屁股的裤子都是在犯罪。”

Isak上半身伏在洗衣机上，自觉地撅起屁股，他能感觉到Chris已经箭在弦上了。

“Good boy.”

因为期待而肿胀的欲望被勒得难受极了，可Chris没有脱掉他的内裤，直接拨开从臀缝间贯穿了他。内壁完美地接纳了Alpha的巨大，可是还不够，Isak想要更多的Chris。他踮起脚尖，好让Chris从后面直直地插进去，满足身体最深处的欲念。

“啊！好深……”这一下几乎捅到他心尖儿上了。男人才顶了几下，他双腿就忍不住微微发颤。高腰款的马甲让他的腰完全落入Chris的大掌中，男人甚至不用动，扶着他直接往火热的性器送，仿佛Isak在操着自己，一进一出那个点被肉棒无情地反复研磨。快感比意识混乱的发情期更清晰，他甚至能感觉到柱身上的青筋。虽然他知道今天Chris不会成结，巨大的顶端还是一点点撞开了花蕊。他们结合得如此之深，Chris的军服都贴到他屁股上了，硬挺的材质拍打着皮肤，衣冠楚楚地做这种事反而他更加羞耻。

可是在Chris的反复侵犯下，Isak再也顾不上羞耻心，舒服得尖声叫了出来。

“不对，该叫什么？”  
“Christoffer，啊，Chris！”

昨晚让他惊叹的手指也没闲着，从已经被撑平的穴口硬是挤了进来，“不要，啊……Chris，太多了。”灵活的手指和那根硬物一浅一深，在他里面搅弄得天翻地覆，每一个敏感点都在对方的掌握之中。Isak被操得腰和腿都软了，再也无力支撑。

Alpha这才抽出手指，一双大手将他捞起来，固定在洗衣机上，掰开浑圆的臀瓣又开始新一轮凶狠的进犯。Isak哭得可怜兮兮的，里面却越夹越紧，Chris总能满足他最无法告人的幻想，比如穿着昂贵的布纳德被男人插射，嘴里还喊着男人的名字，叫得像个荡妇。

“Issy，你想好明天要怎么对那些可爱的邻居解释了吗？”

他能想像出当邻居中那些年轻的夫妇听到他此时的呻吟，他们会议论纷纷，却碍于面子没有直接问他。也许有人会旁敲侧击，问他昨天是不是“生病”了——当他被Christoffer的老二插得流了一地的水，丝毫不在意是否毁了一整套布纳德。

“我才不在意，”Isak豁出去了，“只要你在非发情期多几次回家，我他妈的受够了只有在发情期你才肯碰我。我想要你，Christoffer，我每天都想要你填满我、射在我里面，啊啊！”

他的Alpha彻底地满足了他，性器没有任何碰触就射在内裤里。他扭着屁股想摆脱这种前后都黏糊糊的触感，却换来Chris更狂暴的占有。蛮不讲理地几乎把双球都挤进穴口，敏感的生殖道被磨得又痒又麻，恨不得Chris狠狠地撞进去，用精液浇灌他最渴望被填满的地方。

Chris射进去时Isak也迎来了第二次小小的高潮，他的双腿早就站不稳了。在男人松开的瞬间倒在浴室里的垫子上，被操肿的穴口尚未合上，Chris射进去的东西一点点顺着大腿根流了出来，有几滴弄脏了男人黑色的军靴。

Isak想起今天Chris在盛怒之下仍以他优先、尽力保护他的情形，在庆幸没惹上更大麻烦的同时，Omega的本能也被无限地激发出来了。他想要臣服于这个强大的Alpha，跪在他脚边膜拜他。于是他做了一件自己以为几乎不可能的事——Isak衣衫不整地趴在男人脚下，伸出舌尖将军靴上白色的浊液一点一点地舔干净。

舔完之后Isak抬起头，湿漉漉的睫毛一闪一闪地望着他的征服者。Chris眼中的欲望不再让他感到害怕，他知道这就是他能够将全部身心交付的Alpha。


	5. Chapter 5

眼前这位高大英俊的军官并没有吓到Isak，他瞥了一眼，对方军服上写着Magnusson。Isak强忍着掏出手机的冲动，他想搜索一下那个肩章代表的军衔，对方一张冰冷的脸并不像骗子，他还是很难相信这个年轻的男人是Chris的长官。

这就是他不请自来的结果，到军事基地探视Chris原来是那么麻烦的一件事。突破重重关卡谈何容易，他被拦下，像叛徒一样被抓起来讯问了半天，最后是这位一脸冷漠的军官把他带出了审讯室。

“Schistad中士去执行任务了，很快就会归队。你找他有什么事？”

这人听起来真是不近人情，Chris是他的丈夫，他找Chris还能有什么事？空荡荡的接待室里除了一张桌子两把椅子，只剩下两人之间僵硬的气氛，对方冷冽而强势的Alpha气息让Isak有些头晕。他以前很少会受陌生Alpha的影响，但自从跟Magnusson同处一室，Isak就没来由地心烦意乱。

他习惯性地翻了个白眼，“None of your business.”

“我不知道你对军队有多少误解，但在这里我说了算，我完全可以现在就下令卫兵驱逐你。”他想还嘴，对方却用强硬口吻接着说，“不管你找Schistad中士有什么事，都必须经过我的同意才能探视。”

他以为军官只是在唬人，等听到那个熟悉的声音，Isak正想跑过去迎接Chris，却看到他那受大多数人尊重和敬畏的丈夫，他的Alpha，在Magnusson面前毕恭毕敬地行军礼。Isak想多吸几口Chris身上因血统而温暖腥甜Alpha信息素，可连Chris的气息都被这个所谓的“上司”压制住了，深呼吸一口，反而吸进更多陌生的Alpha信息素，像穿过针叶林的一阵疾风，吹散了枝头的松花粉，清冽而难以抗拒。

明明还有一个星期才到发情期，他咬着嘴唇暗自抱怨。

等到Chris总算把注意力转移到他身上，Isak委屈得只想撒娇，他才不管是不是当着“外人”的面。他扑进Alpha宽厚的胸膛，深深地嗅着那总是让他疯狂的气息，熟悉的体温和怀抱让他忍不住嘤咛了一声。他才不管旁边传来尴尬的咳嗽声，最好能气气那个不可一世的家伙。

“怎么了，Issy？我不是宪法日才回过家吗？现在只过了半个月，是不是发生了什么事？你为什么不给我打电话呢？”该死的，不用提醒他也清楚地记得上一次Chris回家的日期，如果Chris知道那之后的每一天对Isak来说都是无尽的折磨，他也会明白的。

他不想在陌生人面前谈论私事，朝Chris努努嘴，盼望Alpha会赶紧把他带到没有人的地方，然后……

“William。”原来他叫William。Chris的语气带着意外的亲切，那个面无表情的家伙总算识相地离开了。“我在门口。”他就不会滚远点吗？Isak气得吹胡子瞪眼。

“William是我的上司，也是我在军营里最好的朋友。你啊……说吧，到底怎么了？”Chris拉开椅子，拍拍大腿示意那是他的专座。有撑爆迷彩衫的那双臂弯的庇护，Isak得意地跳到男人身上，他喜欢Chris刮他鼻子时宠溺的表情。

错就错在他不该用“我有点不太舒服”作为开场白。十五分钟后，Isak没能如愿让Chris脱掉那件汗湿的迷彩衫，反倒被对方带到军事基地的医疗所，最夸张的是那个William也跟来了。

“Schistad中士是我们最优秀的飞行员，下个星期他还要执行机密任务，任何可能影响他情绪波动的事情都归我管——包括你。”说得义正言辞，这下Isak真没辙了，Chris紧张的眼神让他不得不说出偷偷跑来探视的原因。

“我想，我可能怀孕了。”他几乎不敢相信自己在两个陌生人面前说出这句话，双颊烫得快冒烟了。Chris惊讶的样子让他有点难过，虽然是他一直说要以学业为重，“上次你回来时还没到发情期，我以为你不会……就没去买药片。”

他知道这很愚蠢。可那次之后，他就一直念念不忘。身体也不知不觉发生了变化，他总是在半夜想吃汉堡或者双倍奶酪的通心粉，不管晚饭吃得有多饱；脾气也变得非常急躁，大事小事都没耐心；最难以启齿的是……他在非发情期也开始渴望Chris，一想到Alpha穿着军装的样子，Isak就无法抑制地想要Chris抱他。这让他感到羞耻，一定是有什么原因才会变成这样。

跟促成这桩婚事的基因检测实验室的科学家谈论性生活已经够尴尬的了，他不敢相信现在他又得接受陌生人的拷问，特别是Chris的上司。不知为何那人一副公事公办的表情，反而让Isak更加害羞。

“所以你没有做任何测试或检查，”Isak摇摇头，“只是Google搜索了‘为什么我突然很想吃奶酪通心粉这是怀孕的信号吗？’就确信你怀孕了？”医生的问题让Isak有些局促，他本来不想说的，关于那一方面……现在只能坦白。

“我变得…非常想要Chris，每天都想要。”

那个男人依然没说什么，站在房间另一侧像座冰雕，Isak却似乎能感受来自Alpha不寻常的热度。他本来就烦热难耐，现在Chris的体温就在触手可及之处，再加上另一个Alpha的注视，Isak觉得自己快要融化了，身体里涌出令他羞耻的爱液，浓郁的小豆蔻香不受控制地发散开来。

“Isak对吗？除了食欲和性欲的变化，最近还有什么困扰你的事吗？让你倍感压力，或是令你焦虑的烦恼？对年轻的Omega来说，压力也会导致性腺活跃水平的波动，甚至改变你的发情周期。”

“生物模拟考试……算吗？”

这下连Chris都被他打败了，“抱歉，Skrulle医生，我想我们已经弄明白事情的真相了。”

走出医疗所，Chris问能不能现在申请伴侣探视时，William从上到下打量他的眼神让Isak没来由地不安。那不是一个称职的军官，而是一个强壮而且处于性成熟期的Alpha危险的挑衅。

他希望Chris能阻止对方，可就在William点头之后，通往目的地短短几百米的途中，他们又经过了热闹的食堂。军队中成百上千Alpha的气味铺天盖地而来，这群被训练成战争机器的好斗分子也都闻到了发情中的Omega的甜美气息。要知道平时军营是绝对禁止Omega进入的，单单是路过，Isak就引发了一阵喧哗。Chris不可能和每个人都打一架，而所有Alpha都知道现在他们将要去做的事。

“小东西，你知道你惹了多大的麻烦吗？William是我见过最冷酷无情的同类，但我打赌他现在正想像你被我填满的样子打手枪。这就是你想要的吗？”刚走进伴侣探视专用的房间，Chris就从背后抱住他，还隔着衣物，Isak已经能感觉到对方的形状了。

“现在我就要惩罚你，宝贝。”

Isak在小电影里见过各种各样的“惩罚”，但没想到Chris说的完全是另一回事。他在Alpha的注视下不甘心地脱光了衣服，而对方则好整以暇地坐在床对面的椅子上，大喇喇的坐姿毫不掩饰双腿间的雄风。

“Touch yourself for me, baby.”

因为Chris说他“需要练习未来再遇到这种状况的应急方案”，总不能老往军事基地跑。

“想像在某一个夜晚，你打开Skype呼叫我，然后在镜头前为我打开身体，你能做到吗，Issy？”

他听说过视频性爱，总觉得那样很尴尬，明明不在一起的两个人，要假装在对方的抚慰下得到虚无的满足，就像一出蹩脚的戏剧。但他无法拒绝Chris的要求，此时的情景好像回到他们第一次的相见，在那个宛若实验室的房间里，他曾因为Chris自慰的样子而几乎失控。他也能做到，只要想着对方，Chris温暖的大手，Chris强壮的双臂，被Chris占有的满足感……

他因为害羞夹紧了双腿，伸手绕到后面玩弄已经湿透了的入口。Isak不敢相信是自己发出了欲求不满的哀求，手指根本不够。而Chris似乎对他趴在床上无助的样子很满意，男人翘着二郎腿，Alpha贪婪的目光所及之处Isak似乎快要被灼伤了。

“张开腿，让我看看你到底有多想要我。”

他做不到，平时踢球时他都十分在意自己过于纤细的腿，害怕被同伴笑话，他甚至没有体毛。他不想被打上瘦弱的标签，有时去健身房都不敢穿运动短裤，现在让他怎么在Chris面前暴露自己的缺点？他只想像平时一样关上灯躲在被子里快点弄出来，双目紧闭，仿佛看不见那些夜色中可疑的骚动就没发生过，早上起来再清理满地的纸团，虽然那样完全比不上和Chris做来得舒服。

“Isak。”再次睁开眼，他的Alpha就站在面前，他好想要。可Chris只是拿过他手里的手机，“听话，张开你的腿，像我平时做的那样让你自己放松。不用担心，宝贝，你的腿又长又直，漂亮极了，尤其当它们夹在我后腰催促我再深点的时候。单你这双腿就能让外面那群Alpha疯狂，乖，呆会我会让你更舒服的。”

Chris的许诺就像抹了蜂蜜的毒苹果，他知道今天只有按对方说的做才能得到自己想要的东西。于是Isak只好在Alpha近距离的注视下怯生生地坐直身体，只是稍微分开腿就让他不好意思了，仿佛被头狼盯上的猎物，Chris用眼神就能让他湿得不像话。

这时那双大掌握住了他的膝盖，他知道男人要做什么，那么羞耻的姿势……可他偏偏贪恋Chris掌心的温度，只是片刻的温存就让他双腿开始颤抖，只想要更多。

“嘘…对，就这样。”两条又细又白的腿被打开到不可思议的角度，脚尖勉强垫在床上，身体完全暴露在Alpha眼前，身下的床单上已经有了水渍。Chris贴心地搬来两个靠枕撑在他腰后面，被解放出来的双手顺着Alpha的目光覆上自己的欲望。

“You're not good at taking orders, are you?”Chris恣睢的语气让他一下子就想到刚才那个叫William的家伙，他命令Chris时也是这样吗？如果此时发号施令的是Magnusson，如果他下令让Chris惩罚擅闯军营的Omega，如果他们一起……Isak的膝盖软得像棉花糖，却无法停止想像自己跪在冰冷的地板上被迫给两个Alpha军官口交。

他当然明白Chris的意思，刚才他就弄过了，可两根手指早就无法满足身体里的渴求。对方却没有放过他的意思，仿佛看他笨拙地讨好自己是某种必须的仪式。Isak不得不双手并用，一前一后当着Alpha的面玩弄自己。架成M型的双腿很快就撑不住了，他为自己那么快沉沦于快感而无比羞耻，脚尖绷紧抓着床单也无济于事，在Chris强大的Alpha气场包围中，身心都早已投降，只想要被占有。

“过来。”Chris的命令此时犹如天籁，Isak颤巍巍地爬下床，他的Alpha还坐在椅子上，没有更多的指令。他想当然抬手去解男人的皮带，刚被前液濡湿的手指还没碰到黑色的皮带就被Chris抓住，“弄脏了怎么办？想让我继续惩罚你吗？”Chris的语气越发严厉。他赶紧摇头，眼看着Chris自己抽出皮带。

“转过去。”

赤裸的皮肤等待着皮带的落下，或者Chris可以用皮带绑住他，那都是他应得的。Isak已经分辨不清自己是因为恐惧还是期待而颤抖，他整个背都绷直了，蝴蝶骨因为一阵掌风而凸起。“现在终于听话了，”原来那是Chris的手，粗糙而火热的指腹和掌心抚上他紧绷的后背，双手顺着背心一路往下，明明是那么轻柔的爱抚，Isak却觉得自己像对方手中的提线木偶，连呼吸都在Alpha的掌控之中。

“刚才William碰你了吗？”没有发生过的事情，却因为Chris的一句话打开了他脑海中的潘多拉魔盒。那个男人冷冰冰的样子和Chris此时在他后腰敏感地带撩火的手指让Isak产生了奇异的幻想，也许尝试同时和冰与火交缠的极乐也不错。

“没，没有。”  
“那为什么我一走进房间就闻到你发情的气味？”

面对Chris的指责，他想起和William同处一室时确实被对方的荷尔蒙扰得心绪不安，可能在不经意间也刺激了他的性腺。他想要解释，Chris的手指已经移到尾骨，在穴口若有若无的试探让本就濒临极限的身体止不住颤抖。不管他有多痛恨，语言在天性面前早已变得苍白无力。

“如果我今天回不来呢？即使你已经被我标记过了，一个Omega落入几乎全是Alpha的狼窝，Isak，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

掐在腰间的大手越发收紧，他猜明天会留下青紫的痕迹，但他现在只想要Alpha填满自己，越粗暴越好——如果这就是Chris说的惩罚。

那里突然被一团温暖湿热侵入，意识到Chris正在做的事情还不是最疯狂的，致命的快感让他几乎哭着叫出来，“Chris，上帝啊……求你。”可对方始终只是在洞口浅浅地戳刺，Isak快要被玩坏了，他不知道要怎么样做才能得到Alpha的原谅。

“也许你是故意的呢？宝贝，你想被更多的Alpha的侵犯吗？看看William的鼻子，他下面的尺寸也十分可观，你想要吗？被丈夫的上司压在审讯室的桌子上，从后面狠狠地干进去。他可不会像我这么多话，我了解William，执行任务他也总是沉默寡言，他不会管你是不是叫破了喉咙，像台不知疲倦的机器把你操上一个小时也说不定，他的东西弄得你舒服吗？等到把你的小洞干得合不上，或许William还会叫上我们Penetrators飞行小队的其它人，一屋子的Alpha，轮流用精液把你填满。Issy，你觉得怎么样？”

Isak知道自己错了，可无法阻止Chris的话把他推下理智的悬崖，原本无法想像的罪行让他甘于堕落，“不……Christoffer，不要。”他几乎要被Chris的舌头操射了，闭上眼睛，却能看到自己如对方所说，被冷血如机器的Magnusson侵犯的样子，他声音叫得越大，对方越是一言不发，身下的器物将他撑得满满的。Chris会原谅这么淫荡的自己吗？还是会更加严厉地惩罚他？也许皮鞭才是他最需要的，被抽肿的屁股不能坐也不能躺，只能翘得高高的，等待男人的侵犯。

终于跌跌撞撞地倒在Chris怀中，还来不及埋怨，嘴里就被塞进一条黑乎乎的东西，Alpha腥甜的荷尔蒙混合着皮革的味道，“咬着，不许掉。”Isak委屈地含着那根皮带，他宁愿Chris真的用皮带抽打他，也不要像现在这样，有苦说不出。

或许他最想要的是Chris在那些Alpha面前占有自己，让所有人知道他是属于谁的Omega。

Isak背对着坐在Chris腿上，男人只是解开了拉链，就抱着他的腰让他坐了下去。被巨大的阴茎贯穿的疼痛几乎将他撕裂，身体却本能地接纳了Alpha。他看不见Chris，也无法拥抱亲吻对方，双腿却羞辱似的大大地打开，他明白了，这就是Chris给他的惩罚。自己只能被迫接受Chris的猛攻，一下下全都顶在花心上，又痛又爽。就连想叫都不敢叫，嘴里含着皮带只得咿咿呀呀地跟男人求饶，泪水滑过脸颊都没有察觉。

“你根本不知道我忍得多辛苦。以前我连续执行任务一年半载都不回家，现在我几乎是求着William派我去执行最危险、最艰难的任务，这样可以多有些假期回去看你。结果才喂饱你几天就跑来军营，想被我搞大肚子，嗯？下次再这么任性信不信我用按摩棒操你？就不给你这根的大家伙，让你哭花这么漂亮的小脸，”说着Chris扭过他的头，太近的距离让他失去了焦点，泪眼朦胧中Chris生气的脸依然是那么英俊。直到Alpha扯掉唇间的皮带，霸道的吻袭上滚烫的唇，整整一天的折腾他才第一次放松下来，安心地靠在男人胸口，享受这难得的缠绵缱绻。

花穴早就被捣弄得烂熟，此时他只想讨好Chris，便双手撑着对方的大腿，坐在男人身上扭动腰肢，白嫩的细腿被迷彩服磨得火辣辣的疼，却也能感受到下面男人粗壮的大腿肌肉如何支撑着自己的身体。每一次坐下去都让Chris顶到更深的地方，花核被反复地戳弄，他还觉得不够，侧过头贴在男人颈边，薄唇凑上去舔弄那上下滑动的喉结，“快……点，Chris，我要你……射进来。”

“小东西，是你自找的。”

Chris突然把他抱起来扔回床上，整个人趴着，屁股拱得老高，被操肿的小洞完全落入对方的视线。甚至能感觉到Chris视奸他的眼神。Isak不想要别的Alpha，他只要Chris，但他并不介意让那些家伙听到Chris好好疼爱他时的声音。

“啊啊！Christoffer……”男人一个挺腰，从后面再次被填满的快感让他毫无顾忌地大叫出来，Chris也加快了速度，按着腰深深地埋到他的小屁股里，对准他最禁不起碰的那一点辗转研磨。Isak被操弄得越夹越紧，吸着男人的大肉棒不放，尖叫中着又带上了一抹哭腔，最是勾魂。

“给我生个孩子吧，Issy。”

高潮时Isak几乎叫哑了嗓子，他敢说Chris早就知道他有多喜欢被内射，才会一下子射那么多在他里面，搞不好这下他真的会被Chris搞大肚子。Alpha还用尖利的狼牙再次咬破他的性腺，他能感觉到空气中对方的荷尔蒙不再躁动，而是团团将他包裹住，让他从里到外彻底地染上Chris的气息。


End file.
